Auslly::
by Wolfy360
Summary: Alright here is my FIRST EVER Fanfiction! I have been currently obsessed with Auslly for the past week and I told myself "I'll make a Fanfiction!" So here is my first chapter of my Auslly story. Hope you enjoy! -
1. Chapter 1: Forgetting

_ Ally POV_

I sit at the piano trying to come up with a new song for Austin to perform. I jot down a few ideas in my book then put it up on the piano. As I close up the shop a blond head peeks through the door.

"Hey Ally." Austin says

"Hey Austin," I say as I walk toward him, "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you got the one of the songs finished. Sorry I couldn't make it today, I was with Kira at the mall."

"That's okay Austin, and yes the first song is finished."

I hand him the lyrics and he sings while I play the notes.

"Great song Ally! This could be the best song you've written." He says with a smile

"Thanks Austin" I reply.

"See you tomorrow at school." He says while walking out of the store. As I finished cleaning up the store, I grab my things and head home. I take a shower and put on my clean clothes. As I brush out my hair I think, _Austin hasn't been coming to meet me at Sonic Boom so often. Why can't he take some time from Kira to hang out with me? No, that's ridiculous. He probably has been hanging out with Dez too._ I climb into bed and fall asleep right away.

_Austin POV_

I wake up and get out of bed. I run downstairs to see if my parents made pancakes and thankfully they did. As I scarf down my full, I think,_ I wonder if Ally can hang out today. I've been spending a lot of time with Kira and almost forgot about her. I'll ask her if we can hang out at Sonic Boom today._

My parents read my mind and ask me,

"You should hang out with Ally and Trish and Dez today. You've been with Kira almost all week." My dad says

"Dez is out of town. He had to go see his ill aunt, remember Austin's text?"

"MOM! YOU LOOKED AT MY MESSAGES!" I interrupt.

"I just wanted to know your safe. You can't argue with a mom for that." She replies

As I finish my breakfast, I grab my backpack and got into my car. When I arrive at school, I see Ally and Trish sitting on a bench in front of the cafeteria. I walk over to them and ask about hanging out after school at Sonic Boom.

"Sounds like a great idea," Trish answers, "but I just got my job back at Marty's Mattresses! I can't wait to sleep on those beds! So, I can't come tonight. Sorry."

"How about you Ally?" I ask her.

"Sure, I have nothing to do. I was going to go to the library, but I'll take a rein check."

"Great!" I say as the bell rings. "See you tonight." I call over my shoulder.

_Finally, some time with Ally. Too bad Dez and Trish couldn't come. It will be fun with Ally though._

As I walk to my next class Kira comes up to me, "So what movie are we going to see tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2: A Ratty Problem

_Austin's POV_

"Movie? Oh, I'm sorry Kira I forgot! Sorry, but I promised Ally we would hang out at Sonic Boom tonight."

"Oh, Ally," She almost snaps, "Well, how about tomorrow?"

"Sure!" I say while hugging her. "See you then!"

(After school)

_Ally's POV_

As I walk out of the school, I search through the mob of students for Austin. Soon enough, I find him next to his car looking for me. I walk over to him and climb in the front seat.

"So, how was the History quiz?" He asks me.

"Horrible! I didn't get a chance to study! I mean, I started to but I couldn't concentrate. I kept hearing little creeks and scuffling. It was annoying"

"Well, I'm sure you did fine." He replies

As we arrive at Sonic Boom, we see this massive crowd blocking the front entrance. _What is going on? _I think. We grab our backpacks and jump out of the car. There was no way to get in, but then I just remembered about the back entrance. Me and Austin rush through the back door, and throw our things on the floor. I spot my dad and run over to him.

"Dad, what's going on? It's packed out there!" I exclaim

"Well, you remember that scuffling sound? It turns out we have a species of rat called a Black-eyed Siamese running around here. Now everyone wants to find it to sell it and get money. They won't leave!" He shouts over bangs on our entrance door.

"I read about those before. They have red eyes and are aggressive. We really need to find it before it gets crazy out there." Austin comments

"Well then let's go!" I scream

We run up to the practice room and begin to search up there. We look through small places, in between cabinets, and under chairs. All of a sudden, the keys on the piano begin to play.

"Ally! There is a hole on the side of the piano! The rat is in there!" Austin shouts

I rush over and believe it or not, the big rodent is running around in the piano, making the keys play. _What do I do?_ I think, _We can't just put our hand in there and pull it out!_ Before I could say something, Austin reaches his hand through the small hole and pulls out the creature._ If it was that easy... _Austin holds onto the rat and carries it down stairs, but before he could make it down, the rats pulls itself free of Austin grip. It scurries toward me and I run upstairs and close the door to the practice room. What I didn't know, was that the rat could squeeze under the door. It did and I had no defense. It ran towards me again and I braced myself and grabbed the nearest object. A Guitar.

"Ally! What's going on! I can't open the door. It's stuck!" Austin shouts.

The rats comes nearer and it leaps. I wack the rodent with the guitar and it goes flying. It crashes to the wall and dies.

"Ally! Are you okay? Please open up!" He shouts once more

I run over to the door, careful not to step on the rat, and open it up. As soon as Austin sees me and the rat on the floor, he gives me a big hug. "I thought you were hurt. I heard a loud thud."

"I'm fine, but the rat problem is solved. Let's get that thing out of here." I walked toward the rat, but Austin stops me. "I'll get it." He says

He picks it up by the tail and runs down stairs with our hands entwined.


	3. Chapter 3: What Am I Saying!

_Austin's POV_

"Finally, you found it!" Mr. Dawson says excitedly. He grabs the rat from me and holds it up to the door. "It's dead! Go home you filthy beasts!" He shouts. The people's shouting turns to disappointed awes. They all walk away.

"I'll be right back. Let me wash my hands." I say

"You could've told me that before you held mine?" Ally says while whipping her hands against her shirt in disgust.

"Shut up." I say playfully

As I return from washing up, Mr. Dawson put the rat in a bag and threw it in the garbage outside. Me and Ally pick up our things and head up to the practice room.

"That was really gross." She says

"I hope I never do that again either," I reply

We finish our homework for the weekend and head to Ally's house. Sooner or later, day disappears and night comes out. It was already around ten, so I decide to spend the night at Ally's. First we think of more lyrics for our song, and we start playing a game of checkers. At midnight, we get ready for bed. Ally takes a shower while I doze off in her bed. About fifteen minutes later, I pop open my eyes and see Ally dressed in her pajamas, asleep on the floor.

"Ally?" I whisper, "Ally get up!"

The second time I tried to call her awake, I grab a pillow and fling it at her. She instantly sits up.

"What was that for?" She asks

"Uh, what are you doing on the floor?" ignoring her question.

"Sleeping."

"Why don't you sleep up here?" I suggest

"Because your're up there. I think it's right to let you have the bed. You're the guest here." She replies

"Come on get up here." I say making room for her. She climbs on the bed and falls asleep right away. _I have to admit, she's cute when she's asleep, _I think looking at her. _What am I saying? I like Kira! Not Ally!_


	4. Chapter 4: Dog Days

Ally's POV

I wake up to find Austin's arm around me and lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the comfort. I wriggle out of his grip and sneak downstairs to make some breakfast. My dad is at work right now so it's just me and Austin in the house.

I grab the pancake mix and pour it in a bowl. I had water and stir it up. As I cook them, I hear rushing footsteps coming towards me.  
"I knew I smelt pancakes! Thank you!" he cheers happily.

I serve our pancakes and we scarf them down in a few heartbeats. Austin's phone beeps and he gets a message.  
"Dangit. My parents are going to be out of town taking care of my grandma. Now I need a place to stay."

"You can stay at my place," I say, "I'm sure my dad won't mind if your here for a few nights."

"Thanks Ally! You're the best." he says

"Well now what should we do?" I ask him

"What about the beach?" Austin suggests.

"Sure."

As Austin packs our things, I decide what to wear. I have two choices. A blue bikini with a little bow tie at the rim. Or I could wear a short sleeve shirt and shorts. I decide to go with the regular clothes.

"Ready?" Austin asks when I come out of my room. "Yeah let's go."

Austin's POV  
when we arrive at the beach, it's not as packed as we thought it would be. We find a cozey spot and lays out a blanket on the floor. Ally brought a beach chair and yes, she got into a fight with it again. I help her out and we both lay down on the blanket together. Then we hear a dog barking and guys shouting. I look up and see a dog chasing a Frisbee with two guys chasing after it. The dog comes running toward the Frisbee which happens to fly towards us. The dog comes hurdling towards Ally, so she rolls over and lands on top of me.

"Hehe...sorry" she says nervously while blushing lightly. As she gets up I say to the people chasing the dog, "Control your dog!"

"That mutt isn't ours!" one of the guys reply.

"Austin! Use your whistle necklace to call the dog!" Ally says to me. I take the whistle and blow. The dog stops and runs over to me. It covers my face in licks. I sit back up and dry my face off. I examine the dog. It's black and white so I assume it's a border collie. "She must be a stray" Ally says while petting her. "Ooo! Let's call her Frisbee."

I pause then turn to her and say, "Ally, that's the worst name for a dog." I laugh, "How about calling her Whistler?"

"I like that name."

_Ally's POV_

When we arrive at my house, I make spaghetti and I also make a steak for Whistler. We eat while watching TV. and Austin says franticly, "be right back. I have to **_go_**!" He rushes to the bathroom like he's on a sugar high.

Whistler gets up from where she was sitting, and walks over to Austin's plate. She eats every bite of spaghetti on his plate then returns to her steak filled bowl. Austin walks out of the bathroom and comes out in shock.

"Where the heck did all my food go!?" He says confused.

I couldn't hold it in. I burst out laughing my head off and eventually start crying tears of laughter! I look up and see Austin doing the same as me. I stop laughing and get up to serve Austin more spaghetti. After that, we play a game of hide-and-seek. I know it's childish, but we couldn't think about anything else to do. As Austin counts, I run upstairs and hide under my bed. "Here I come! Ally, where are you?" Austin shouts. Then I see a blonde head looking at me. "Ally, that was way too easy!" he says. When it was my turn it took me about fifteen minutes until I came to my room and Austin jumps out and scares me. He starts laughing and so do I. Today was a lot of fun.

_Austin's POV_

Me and Ally get ready for bed after our laughing break down. It was around midnight when we both got into bed. I lay in b before realizing, **_DANGIT!_**_ I've been spending so much time with Ally I forgot to take Kira to see a movie!_


	5. Chapter 5: Fevers

**Hello my followers!I****_ FINALLY_**** found out how to do this thingy with the line so yeah. Here it is! The fifth chapter in ****_The Story Of Auslly!_**** Hope you enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

_Austin's POV_

**1 New Text Message From: Kira **

**HOW COULD YOU!? YOU FORGOT ABOUT THE MOVIES ****_AGAIN! _****DECIDE WHO YOU WANT TO BE WITH ME OR ALLY! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! SO FOR NOW, WERE'RE THROUGH!**

_None of this would have happened if I just went to see Kira at the movies! Why am I so stupid!? _I think to myself. I grab my phone and quickly text her back:

**Send Text Message To: Kira**

**I'M SO SORRY KIRA! PLEASE DON'T BREAK UP WITH ME! I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU I PROMISE! Tonight, I will take you to the Bruno Mars concert playing at the beach. Please come. If so meet me there at eight. **

**Love: Austin**

_Sent. _I really hope she forgive me! I look at the clock, _2:34 P.M.?_ We slept really late! Right now I have to tell Ally. I sit up in her bed and shake her.

"Ally. Ally. ALLY!" I shout

"What? Huh? WHO'S IN MY HOUSE?! Oh, it's you Austin. Sorry." She says

"I forgot _all_ about Kira last night! So today I'm going to take her to the Bruno Mars concert. Is that okay?"

"Yeah it's fine. My dad is working late tonight so I'll catch up on my reading." She replies.

"Okay, see you later. I have to get ready and pick out something nice to tell her I'm sorry."

"Isn't the concert enou- I mean, yeah, a necklace would be good." She says

"That's a great idea! Thank you Ally!" I say while hugging her for her great suggestion.

_Ally's POV_

As Austin leaves out the door, I feed Whistler and post an adoption up for her. I would keep her, but my dad says dogs are a hassle. So I write,

**Whistler is a great companion! She loves Frisbees and loves to be around people. She requires an active family, but please no cats! Whistler should be kept outside, but inside would do well too. Whistler is the best dog anyone could have.**

That should do it! As I finish posting an image of her. A knock lays on my door. I walk over and open it up to Trish.

"Guess who got a job at Sam's Statues?!" she says

She walks in the house and I close the door behind her. "When did you get a dog?!" she shouts and runs over to pet Whistler. "When she almost trampled on me. This is Whistler, but I just posted an adoption up for her. I can't keep her. My dad says dogs are a lot of work."

"And your annoying bird isn't?" Trish states. I roll my eyes and sit on the couch. "Well I have to go. My break was two hours ago. Bye" She says walking out the door.

I yawn and realize I'm growing really tired. _A little nap will do me some good. _I walk upstairs with Whistler behind me and jump into bed. She lays down beside me and we both falls asleep.

_Austin's POV_

"Kira I'm SO sorry! I was busy yesterday." I arrived at Kira's house and told her how sorry i am. I couldn't wait till' eight to tell her!

"What, with Ally? I thought so." She snaps.

"Like I said, I'll make it up to you. I also bought you this." I hold out the necklace that Ally insisted I get her. It is silver with her name on it and has a little guitar note next to the name.

"Austin, it's beautiful. Thank you so much." She says giving me a hug. "I'll give you one more chance to prove your not in love with Ally."

We both head to the car and drive to the beach. We got there a bit early so we go grab some food. After that, the concert starts and Bruno Mars sings _Locked Out Of Heaven, Grenade, The Lazy Song, Talking To The Moon_, and a lot more! It ended around ten, so I drop Kira off at her house and head back to Ally's. When I arrive I don't see Ally. I run up to her bedroom and she's asleep on her bed with Whistler beside her, but as I look close she looks aweful. She sounds as if she has a stuffy nose and when I feel her head, it's _really_ warm. I try to wake her up.

"Ally. ALLY!" I shout

She wakes up and I say, "Ally, you have a fever."

* * *

**Muhahah! Cliff Hanger...well sort of. Ill finish the next chapter soon! Keep a look out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Awful

**Ugh! It's so short! I The next one ****_WILL_**** be ****_MUCH_**** longer!**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

"You got to be kidding me." I groan in the middle of coughing. Now that Austin told me I feel **_horrible_**. I'm sweating, coughing, my nose is plugged up, ugh.

"Nope I'm not. Look at you! You sound awful! Let me at least get you some soup." He says

"Alright, fine. Thanks Austin." I tell him as he walks out the door without waiting for my reply.

About a few minutes later Austin comes back with soup and tissues. I thank him for the things and he sits on the bed next to me. I try to talk about new lyrics for our song, but he keeps saying I should rest. Austin leaves to take my shift at Sonic Boom and I'm left alone in the house, with only Whistler. I then get a call on my phone. I pick it up and answer, "Hello?" I say.

"Yes, I wanted to call about an adoption posted up for a dog named Whistler. I'd like to adopt her." A women says.

"Um…sure, can you call back later? I have a," I cough, "fever."

"Sure. How is two o'clock tomorrow?"

"Great bye." And I hang up. I turn to Whistler who is napping on my floor. "Well, this is our last day together and I'm spending it in bed. _Great_," I say. A few minutes later, Whistler wakes up and greets me by licking nose. "I'm going to too miss you, Whistle." I say between coughs. "I wonder how Austin is handling my shift."

_Austin's POV_

"Thank you, come again." I say to the last customer before closing. "I never want to work here again." I mutter.

"What was that?" Mr. Dawson says.

"Nothing!" I reply.

"So how was Ally? Any better? Is her nose super runny? Or is it stuffy?" Mr. Dawnson just keeps throwing questions at me.

"She's still awful, but I'm sure she'll get better soon" I reply

"Well, I hate to leave her. Could you tell her I'm going to be out of town for a few days?" He says.

"Sure." I say, "I promise I'll watch her every second I'm with her, and never let her out of my sight."

* * *

**Ooooooo Austin! He's falling for her O3O Or not. Only I know!**


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbyes

_Ally's POV_

"Okay bye." I hang up.

The women called back about adopting Whistler and will pick her up in about an hour. _I hope she'll be happy, _I think. My phone beeps and I reach over to grab it from the dresser.

**1 New Text Message **

**From: Austin**

**Hey Ally! Are you okay? Your dad wanted to let you know that he will be out of town for a few days and I have to look after you. I'll be at your house in a few.**

I text him back;

**To: Austin**

**I'm getting better. Tell him I love him and hope to see him soon.**

**P.S. Whistler is adopted and she will be picked up by her new owner in an hour.**

**Sincerely: Ally**

_Sent. _"Come here Whistler," I call to her. She jumps on the bed and I stroke her softly. "I only have an hour with you and I'm stuck in this bed sick." She licks my face and I kiss her nose. I look at my clock. _2:07 p.m. _I get out of bed and walk slowly downstairs to make some soup. While it's cooking, I turn on the TV. and begin to watch _Friends _and a new episode of_ Revenge. __**Beep-beep-beep-beep! **_The microwave goes off and I take out the soup with an oven mitt. As I eat my soup the phone rings and I pick it up.

"Hello?" I answer and cough

"Hey Ally!" it's Trish, "Whoa, what happened to you?" she asks.

"Fever"

"Oh, anyways, I just saw Kira kiss another guy! You **_HAVE_** to tell Austin!"

"Why not you tell him?"

"Because I don't want to, duh." She replies.

"I'll find a way to tell him. Thanks Trish." I hang up.

_Austin's POV_

On my way to Ally's I stop off at Wal-Mart and buy her more soup, medicine, and her favorite candy, Recess Peanut Butter Cups. As I walk to the register, my phone buzzes. A text from Ally and I read it. _Whistler was already adopted? That was fast! _I think, _I'll miss her though. _I pay for my things and begin to drive to Ally's house. I knock on the door and Ally opens it up.

"You look so much better." I say

"Thanks," She says and I hand her the candy, "**I'VE BEEN CRAVING THESE THINGS ****_FOREVER! _**Thanks Austin!" she cheers.

I laugh and reply, "Your welcome. Just making sure you're happy even though you're sick."

As we watch TV, a knock erupts on our door. I open it up and a middle-aged women dressed in blue shows up. "Hello, I'm her for Whistler. I'll be adopting her," She says and we shake hands, "I'm Candace by the way."

"Austin and my sick friend over there is Ally," I say pointing to her.

"Hello!" She says. Whistler pads up to the door and gives Candace a quick sniff. Candace hands me a hundred dollars for Whistler and me and Ally say our goodbyes. "I'll miss you Whistler. Stay out of trouble!" I say to her.

"You're the best dog anyone could have." Ally say. And then Candace and Whistler were out the door.

_Ally's POV_

_What am I going to tell Austin about Kira!? _I sit back down on the couch and start to tell him. "Austin, I need to tell you something. It's about Kira." I say. He walks over to me and sits on the couch. "What is it Ally?"

"I don't know if you'll believe but…" I break off.

"But what?" He asks curiously.

"Trish called me today and said that she saw Kira…Kira _kissing_ another guy."

Austin stares at me for a moment expressionless. "It's Trish she's lying. That's not true!" he states

"Trust me Austin! Trish wasn't lying why would she tell me that?" I say to him.

"I won't believe that! There is no way you can prove it." he almost yells.

"Actually there is. They always have security cameras running. Let's ask Trish for footage. Please Austin, you have to trust her and me." I say.

"Alright fine."

_Austin's POV_

"So where is the tape Trish?" I ask her.

"Hold on I'm getting it!" she shouts, "Okay, here is my evidence." Trish puts the tape in and hits play. It's at _2:17 p.m. _and then I see it. I see Kira and a guy with brown hair kissing her._ I can't believe it! After what I did to win her back! _The video ends.

"I'm so sorry Austin," Trish says.

I rush out of the mall and drive straight to Kira's house and knock on the door. She opens it.

"**How could you! After all I did for you, you see someone else! I trusted you!" **I yell

"What are you talking about?!" She says.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Trish showed me footage of you kissing another guy today at the mall."

"I-I-I…I'm sorry…" Kira says.

"We're done. Goodbye Kira." I get in my car and drive away.


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets and Realizations

**Yeah! I got it done! Sorry i didn't post it yesterday i had a really bad fever! Maybe i got it from Ally...enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Austin, are you okay?" I ask him. He looks upset and tired.

"Yeah, Kira was cheating on me. I should have believed you. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I know you were trying to defend her. Why don't you get some rest?"

"I can't I have to rehearse with my band." He says drowsily.

"I'll call it off. Just rest for today." I say to him

"Alright, thanks Ally." He gives me a warming hug and starts to head off to my room, "Wait Austin. Before you go, I'm going to be at Sonic Boom today. Will you be fine?" I say.

"The real question is, will YOU be fine? You just got over a fever." He says concerned.

"I will. I promise." I reply. Then he walks back upstairs.

When I arrive at the store, I open up shop and put out our free guitar picks. The store becomes full in a matter of minutes and I notice a familiar face. "Hey Ally." He says.

"Hello Dallas." I almost squeak. I haven't seen him for at least a month, but it's nice to know that he is still here. "Where have you been this past month?" I ask

"Out and about. By the way I was wondering…"

I nod for him to go on.

"If you…I don't know…want to…go out to Melody Diner… on, like a, date?" He stammers.

"Sure." I say. He smiles and tells me to meet him there at eight which I agree to. He walks out of the store.

"Ally, psst, ally!" I hear a whisper.

"Trish?!" I walk over to her where she's hiding under the piano. "What is it that is so secretive?"

"Well, I looked at the footage more closely. I hate to break it to ya, but Kira was kissing. _Dallas_. I don't know if he is still with Kira. I don't think you should go out with him!"

"He can't be then why would he ask me out?"

"I am going to go with him tonight if you like it or not!" I kind of half whisper and shout.

"Fine, but I'm going to get fired from Sam's Statues to work at the Melody Diner. I'll be keeping an eye on him!"

"You better not interfere then!"

"I won't!" And she heads out the door.

Austin's POV

I as sit up from my nap, I walk downstairs and remember that Ally's gone. I clean up a little bit to make it look more neat I should say. A few minutes later my phone rings. It's Trish.

"Yes Trish?"

"**_ALLY'SGOINGONADATEWITHDALLASANDIT HINKHE'STHEONEWHOKISSEDKIRASOYOUHAV ETOHELPMESPYONHIM!" _**she shouts through the phone almost making me deaf.

"Talk more quiet and slower please!" I yell

"Ally's going on a date with Dallas and I think he's the one who kissed Kira. You have to help me spy on him tonight!" She answers.

"That's ridiculous! Dallas won't break her heart! Why is he even going out with her? He's a kid!"

"Is someone jealous?" Trish says amusingly.

"No, I'm just saying. Fine, I'll help you. What time?"

"Eight. See you soon." And she hangs up.

_Could Dallas be going out with Kira? Or is he really going out with Ally?_ I think. I pick out clothes to wear tonight and wait for eight to come.

(8:00 p.m.)

"So what's the plan?" I ask her

"Okay, Ally already knows I'm working here and I'm doing it to keep an eye on Dallas. So, I need you to tell me what's going on through this ear piece." She hands a little chip to me and I put it in my ear. It's also attached to a microphone.

"Wait, wait, wait… how did you get _another_ job here?!" I demand.

"I changed my name. To _Jennifer Lopez!"_

I laugh and say, "Who's dumb enough to believe that!"

"The new manager!" She squeals, "Oh and wear this hat. It has a hidden camera."

I put it on and say, "Alright let's go."

I walk in and take a seat at a table and hold the menu to hide my face. Soon enough I see Ally and Dallas sitting at a table a few feet from me. They order their meals and talk about their summer breaks.

"No way! I went to the beach bash too!" Dallas exclaims.

"Hopefully we can go to the next one together!"

"There are just talking about break!" I tell Trish through the mic. "Well then keep a look out!" She shouts. Ally then says, "Excuse me; I have to go to the bathroom. Stupid soda."

She walks off and I suddenly see Kira come from the entrance of the restaurant and talk to Dallas! I hear a bit of their conversation. "…to get me on the next video. Love..." and she kisses him and leaves. _What a loser! _Ally returns from the bathroom and sits back down.

That's when Dallas starts talking about her.

"Hey, you should get Kira in your next video. I saw the _"No Ordinary Day"_ one and she was great!"

"**NO YOU SHOULDN'T**!" I jump out from where I was. "He's lying to you Ally! He still loves Kira! He's using you to get Kira in our next video! I got it all on film!"

"**AUSTIN!? WERE YOU SPYING!?"** She shouts. I ignore her and pull out the camera from the hat. I click play and Ally watches. At the end of the video she walks out of the restaurant wordless.

I run as fast as I can to her house and open the door which she must have left unlocked. I run upstairs to her room and she is sitting on the bed, with her eyes and nose red from crying. I walk over to her and sit down next to her. I hug Ally and let her burry her face in my chest. _I would have never did anything like that to her. _"He's nothing but a stupid person Ally. Don't listen to him." I say as I put my chin on her head.

"I should have believed you…" She whimpers.

"Like you told me before, you were defending him. He doesn't deserve a girl like you. He isn't worth it."

"Thanks Austin." She tells me. And before I know it she has fallen asleep in my grip. I lay her down in her bed and put the covers over her. I walk downstairs and watch TV on the couch before I realize something.

_Wait, do I like _Ally_?_

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Ooooooh! Hopefully i will get the next one up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Love Is Exhausting

Ally's POV

I wake up and notice something is missing. _Oh, where's Austin? _I get up and notice I'm still in my clothes from last night. What a jerk Dallas is! Whatever. I get on some clean clothes and head downstairs to see Austin asleep on the couch. I walk over to him and plop down on an empty spot. I switch on the TV and watch some more _Friends_. A few minutes after, Austin wakes up.

"Hey Ally. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Your right, Dallas is just an idiot." I say, "Want some pancakes?"

"Sure! You know I do!" He says brightly. I walk to the kitchen and start cooking them. I serve them and we eat them all in a few bites. After that we decide to head down to the mall. We both go into a few stores and look at a new guitar for Austin since I damaged the one I hit with the rat. We come across a few good looking ones. In the third store we come across the two players. Dallas and Kira. They are laughing and walking around looking at guitars, and then they spot us. "You really thought I liked you Ally?" Dallas says and Kira laughs.

"Shut up Dallas!" Austin yells, "You too Kira!"

"Let's get out of here Austin." I say and tug on the back of his shirt. We walk out of the store and head to Sonic Boom to work. I let Austin go up to the practice while I cover my shift.

Austin's POV

Dallas and Kira! What jerks! But the thing is, do I really have feelings for Ally? If I tell her, it could ruin everything! I shake off the thought and start practicing on the piano. A few hours go by and I get really bored. I head down and find Ally half asleep on the counter. I run over and shout in her ear.

"Oh sorry! I fell asleep dangit…" she says.

"Ally, you should rest, I'll cover for you." I say to her. She looks tired from last night.

"Austin you can't take over by yourself."

"Yes I can. Please go rest." I plead

"Fine only for an hour." She walks to the practice room and I'm left in charge.

(Hours later)

I finish giving the last costumer's change and head up to the practice room. Ally's still sleeping on the little couch. I can't wake her up so I pick her up and carry her to the car. When we get back to her house, I take her from the car and lay her in her bed. It around nine so I should make something to eat. "Goodnight Ally," I whisper, "I love you…"


	10. Chapter 10: Sleep-Overs

Ally's POV

Nine thirty! _I slept late, I told Austin to wake me up, but it's nice enough for him to put me in bed._ I thought. I get out of my bed and put on some clean clothes. I walk downstairs and see Austin on the couch watching _Friends_. I sneak up behind him and when I get behind his head, "BOO!"

He screams and falls on the floor. I laugh my head off and after he looks at me he starts doing the same. After about three minutes, I walk over to the kitchen and see Austin has left out some speghetti for me. I warm it up and sit back down on the couch next to him. After I finish my meal we decide to play Go Fish. Well, I thought that's what Austin was playing until he said "Flush!" and layed down his cards. I laugh and tell him we are playing Go Fish. He laughed along and it was about ten forty-five when we heard a knock on my door. I open it up to Dez and Trish.

"Guess who wants to sleep over!" Trish says.

"I didn't know you were coming." I say and let them in.

"Hey, by the way, are you okay about Dallas?" Trish asks.

"Yes I'm way over that idiot. Stop worring." I say.

They get into their pajamas and Austin comes up with an idea. "Why don't we do prank calls?" We all agree and he grabs his cell phone and dials a random number and puts it on speaker phone so we can hear too.

"Hello?" A young teenager asks.

"Ello' love," Austin says in a British accent, "did you happen to orda a gallon o' curly fries?"

"No…"

"O' great! That'll be two hundred dollas'. Send ya the bill love." And then Austin hangs up.

We laugh and then it's Dez's turn. He dials the number and a women picks up.

"Is your rafridgrater running?"

"No it isn't Dez remember?" She says

"How did you know it's Dez?!"

"Uh, caller ID?"

"Oh, bye then mommy." And Dez hangs up. That was a bust so next it's Trish's turn.

"This better be the pizza place!" An angry man shouts.

"It is, and your order. It's been delayed till next year." Trish says.

**"WHAT! NO! I HAVE WAITED TWO HOURS TO GET THIS SPECIAL AND I'M GETTING IT NOW! IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT TO ME I'LL RIP YOU-"** And then Trish hangs up. We all burst into laughter and then it's my turn. I dial a number, sweating I'll mess up.

"Hello? Is this Kitty Magazines?" an eldery women answers. I'm doomed.

"Yes it is. Your order for cat litter has been cancled." I say.

"Oh, that's okay sweetie. I'll just order more. Goodbye" And she hangs up. That was worse than Dez. Then I come up with an idea. "How about we do a compotition. Who ever falls asleep first, gets drawn a mustache on them with permident marker. The last one standing gets to draw it on them!" They all agree. We decide to settle down and watch Titanic in the living room. Me and Austin take the couch and Trish and Dez take the matresses I layed on the floor. Within an hour into the movie I hear Dez and Trish snoring. It's just me and Austin.

Austin's POV

Almost there! Ally is about to fall asleep, her eyes are half closed. Then she's out like a light and she falls on my lap. I let her stay there and I put my arm around here. Within a few minutes i fall asleep too.


	11. Chapter 11: Camping

**I'm baaaaack with chapter 11! Enjoy you guys! BTW thank you too all the followers, and likers! Your the ones who keep me writing!**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

I wake up and see that I fell asleep on Austin with his arm around me. Okay, after a while, I have to admit. I kind of do have feelings for him. It's just the way I feel around him. Safe, comforted, and loved. Dez and Trish are still asleep and so is Austin. I just lay there and close my eyes while I rest on his lap. A few minutes later he starts to move and he wakes up. I keep my eyes closed to make it look like I'm still asleep. He sits up and gently gets off the couch and puts me head back down on the cushion. Before I know it, I'm asleep again.

This time when I do wake up, Dez and Trish are still asleep and Austin is just making pancakes. I sit up and walk over to him. "Good morning." I say. "Morning Ally. Want some pancakes?" He asks me. "Sure" I reply, "You got it?" "Yeah, I can cook too you know." He says teasingly.

He serves the pancakes and we eat them. A few minutes into our meal, he asks me something. "Hey Ally can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you. That I…um… I lo-" "**_MOOOOOOOOORNING!"_** Dez calls and wakes up Trish with a startle.

"Dez! I was just dreaming about being a superstar! Thanks a lot nitwit!" She says and smacks him with a pillow.

They eat their pancakes and we decide what to do for the rest of the day. Trish suggests the beach, but me and Austin went there a few days ago. Then Austin brings up camping. We agree, but Trish has second thought. Of course we force her to do it and her and Dez head home to pack extra things. Me and Austin pack clothes, flashlights, a tent –Dez is bringing the other one-, bug spray, first-aid kit, food, ya know, the basic camping stuff. About ten a.m. Dez and Trish arrives with their things and we put the bags in Austin's car and drive to the forest near Miami where we could go camping.

When we arrive, we pick out a nice spot near the lake and set up the tents. Then we decide who sleep with who. "I'll sleep with Austin." Dez says and Austin replies, "Sorry Dez, you're a snorer."

"Ally?" Trish says. "You are too Trish. I woke up twice last night because of it." I say.

"So it's me and Ally, Trish and Dez" Austin says.

We first decide to try fishing. We have a competition to see who can catch the biggest fish which reminds me, "Hey, who fell asleep last? Remember the deal?" I say. Of course Dez and Trish admit defeat, but me and Austin don't know who fell asleep. I think I did but then he says, "Me and Ally fell asleep at the same part. We fell asleep at the end. So, looks like Dez and Trish will be mustached tonight!" They awe in disappointment and we resume fishing. Dez catches one, Trish and me catch zero, and Austin takes the lead with the biggest one. I wait and wait until I feel a tug. Then the tug becomes forceful, and the next second I'm in the water. I blink open my eyes in the musty water and see a giant cat fish?! It comes toward me until a great force pulls me out of the water.

_Austin's POV_

I pull her until I can feel the shore and lift her out of the water. I lay her on the ground and she coughs. "Ally are you okay?!" I shout.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just realized," She says, "I hate fishing." I laugh and send her to the camp to dry up while I finish finishing with the others. When we get back it's already around ten p.m. according to my watch. We eat and get ready for bed. I walk in the tent and see that Ally is already asleep. I lay down next to her and entwine her hand with mine.

I wake up and find Ally huddled against my chest. I lay there for a moment, and she wakes up. "Good morning Austin. Are the others awake?" She asks me. "I don't know. Let's see." I get up and walk outside, by the snoring from the other tent, I can tell they are still asleep. Ally walks outside and asks me afraid that she would say this soon. "Austin, what were you going to say to me yesterday? You said I lo and was cut off by Dez."

Scared and nervous, I finally say it. "Ally…I love you."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!**


	12. Chapter 12: Fishing and Incidents

_Ally's POV_

_Did he just say he loves me? _I think. I come out with it.

"Austin…I…I don't know what to say…I-I do have feelings for you."

He looks at me wordless and I can tell I'm blushing. Trish comes out of the tent and shouts, "Never am I sleeping with Dez again! He kept tossing and turning so much, he slapped me several times!" Then Dez comes out of the tent behind her and says, "Not my fault you keep sleep talking and I don't get any sleep!" We ignore them and make breakfast. I make pancakes and eggs over a fire and we all sit down and eat them. Austin brought pickles for me and I eat two of them in ten minutes. Austin takes two Sharpies from Dez's backpack and hands me one. "The bet." He says. We walk over to Trish and Dez and start drawing their mustaches. They look weird and funny. After breakfast we decide to swim in the lake. I don't want to swim after that little fishing incident so I put on some clean clothes.

Austin and Dez wear their swim trunks and Trish wears a bikini. I sit on the dock while they get in the water. Dez complains it's cold but Trish pushes him in. Austin jumps in and then Trish slides in. Austin swims up to me. "Why aren't you swimming?" He asks. "The fishing incident." I reply. "Come on. You're scared of a fish?" He teases. "No, I'm not scared of that. It's just that-" I get cut of when her grabs my foot and pulls me in the lake. I swim to the surface. "Thanks a lot! It's freezing!" I say with a shiver. "Come on, swim around and you'll get used to it." He takes my hand and we swim around the lake for a while splashing the others.

Swimming in the lake was really fun until I spot a dark shadow in the water. "Austin, what's that…?" I say nervously.

_Austin's POV_

The shadow is huge. Almost the size of a human. "Ally, get back to the dock." I say to her. "Not with you!" She replies. "Now please! I'll be right behind you!" I say and start pushing her toward the dock. We swim there and Ally jumps from the water and pulls herself onto the dock. "Austin, don't move." She says to me. I look down and the shadow is right under me! "I have too!" I say and jump out and land on the wood. "Wait," Ally says. "Dez give me the fishing pole!" Dez walks over and hands Ally the fishing pole and she casts it on the shadow. "Austin, help me out. When it tugs grab my hand." We wait and then the pole jerks hard and I grab Ally before she can fall in. She reels the line and I help her out and before we know it, we pull out a catfish.

"Nice catch Ally!" I shout. She thanks me and we haul the fish out of the dock, never letting our hands apart.


	13. Chapter 13: Big Mama Returns

**Finally done! Hope you guys like! ~Wolfy**

* * *

_Austin's POV _

The ranger hands us the money and we thank him. The catfish was worth one hundred dollars in the area! After that we all dry up and continue with our trip. It noon so we eat sandwiches and Ally finishes off the pickles I brought her. Today were going to go on a hike through the woods. It's a two mile walk so we pack food and water bottles. Once we get walking on the trail I start to get hungry. "Ally, can I have some chip?" I ask her. She looks at me with an eyebrow up and says, "Didn't we just eat lunch like ten minutes ago?"

"Yeah, but, I'm hungry again." I say. She takes her bag and pulls out a bag of Fritos and I dig into them right away. About half a mile Dez trips over a log that was obvious sitting in the middle of the trail. We all laugh at him and Trish says the common joke did you have a nice trip. After that we start walking again and I finish my Fritos. Dez pulls out his camcorder and starts filming. When we reach a mile, it's around six and then we hear a strange rumbling noise.

We look around the lush green but see nothing. Then Trish points out two piercing eyes in the dark. Then I remember Big Mama, the alligator that attacked us last summer on Shiny Money's boat. Then it takes a step where we can see it and it is Big Mama! We all scream and start running for our lives. It chases us and then we all split up in pairs. Of course I go with Ally and we run through the forest not looking back. "You think it's gone?" She asks me. "I don't know. We should find somewhere safe until we know for sure."

We camp on a fallen tree and wait. And wait. And wait. In the distance we can hear it again. In a few more minutes, Big Mama appears near Ally's foot. She is reading her book so she doesn't notice. The alligator opens its mouth.** "ALLY WATCH OUT!" **I say and grab her before the animal bites her. She screams and says "Thank you Austin you save my life!" I say you're welcome and we run to the end of the tree. Big Mama still follows us. I grab Ally's hand and jump off the tree to start running. I keep going back the way we came and never let her out of my sight. We almost reach the trail and bump into Dez and Trish. We all then keep running on the trail for our lives.

_Ally's POV_

Ok new thing to put on my list of hated activities. Camping is number one! That was the scariest moment of my life. After that we never saw Big Mama into our trip again. At last we reach the end of the trail and decide to go back to the tents and eat dinner then roast marshmallows. I take my seat next to Austin and Trish and start to eat our hamburgers Dez barbecued. After that we lite the fire and I stick my marshmallow on the stick.

After I eat about five I am stuffed and we all go to our tents. Me and Austin can't sleep at all so we decide to play Fruit Ninja on our My TAB. I get the high score and then we shut it off and try to sleep. I can't so I sneak my book and start reading it. "Ally, you are reading huh?" Austin asks me.

"Whaaaat," I say, "Okay yes. Sorry I can't sleep."

"Me neither. Today was a lot of fun."

"Being chased by an alligator and almost getting killed was fun?" I say.

"Yeah! I liked the rush." He pauses then says. "The best part was being with you all day."

Then he kisses me. It was the best feeling ever. After that I finally fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Yeah! It's Auslly time! Wahooooooo. **


	14. Chapter 14: Laziness

**Okay everyone calm down! I will not be down with Auslly for a long time! There will be a lot more chapters! Trust me i will let you know when the end is near!**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

I wake up huddled against Austin and lay there enjoying his arms around me. I have finally stole his heart and I'm happy. A few minutes into my dozing, Austin wakes up. "Morning Ally." He says and lightly kisses me on the cheek. "Good morning Austin." i reply. We get in clean clothes and head outside hand-in-hand. We eat a sandwich for breakfast and sit on a log waiting for the others to wake up. I start falling asleep so Austin lends me his shoulder and soon enough I'm out like a light.  
When i do wake up i find Trish in my face. I scream and fall back. She and Austin laugh and he helps me back up. "Is Dez still asleep?" i say. Trish says yes and we continue to wait. Austin brings out the My TAB and we all start playing Angry Birds. Austin beats us with a high-score and Dez finally awakens! Today is the day we are leaving and now Austin has to go back home which is dissapointing. On the way back, we look at Dez's filming and he filmed no shots of Big Mama again! Just of...his thumb, which really sucks. When we get back to Miami, Austin drops Trish and Dez at their houses and he drives to my house.  
He packs his things and for the remander of the day we just lay in bed, against each other. Sometimes we would doze off and wake each other up. Around eight i really get tired.  
"Just go to sleep Ally." he tells me. I lay against his arm and within a few minutes. I'm asleep.  
I wake up at ten and find a note on my book. It reads  
Dear Ally,  
I have gone home. I would have woke you up but you looked so peaceful. Like a kitten. Anyways, call me when you wake up.  
Love, Austin.  
I put the note in my book and pick up my cell phone. I dial Austin's number and wait for him to pick up.  
"Hey All's. You still tired?" he says.  
"Nah. Im fine now. Your parents home yet?"  
"Yeah. They got here when i got home. Hey I got to go. Now I'm getting tired," he says, "Hey. I love you."  
" I love you too." I say.  
"Forever." and he hangs up.

_Austin's POV_

I get into my pajamas and get ready for bed. I lay there but it doesn't seem right. I can't sleep without Ally! I miss her sleeping next to me.  
About five minutes later i can't take it. I walk downstairs and ask my parents, "Can i stay at Ally's tonight?" "Sure. Go ahead." my mom replies. I grab a few clothes and stuff them in a backpack and get in my car. When I get to the drive way I get out and knock on the door. Ally opens up.  
"Hey Ally. Can I stay here tonight. The truth is, I can't sleep at all! Please let me stay!" I beg and drop on my knees. She pets me. "Sure."  
"Please don't pet me." I say. She laughs and we go inside. I walk to her room and put my bag on a chair. Then jump in her bed and she climbs in after me. We lay on our sides and i lay my arm around her. She falls asleep and so do I. I'm so glad I came to stay here tonight.  
I wake up around nine thirty and lay there with Ally huddled on my chest. I lay my arm around her and think, I'm so glad I have her heart. Nothing could be more perfect.' she starts to move and she wakes up. "Morning Austin." she says to me. "Good morning too." I reply. I get up and put on some cleans clothes in the bathroom then walk back to Ally's room. She's not there so I walk downstairs where she is eating a Poptart. "No pancakes!" I say.

"Sorry, we are out of mix." She replies.

I sigh and grab a Poptart too. I eat it within a few minutes and grab Ally's guitar and start playing a few song. We both sing _Pumped Up Kicks, Locked Out of Heaven_, and a few other songs. After that we watch TV and play a game of checkers. Ally wins and I call for a rematch, and then I win. A while after we get bored and lay on the floor staring at the ceiling. We talk about yesterday and lay there enjoying each other's comfort. I lean against the couch and have Ally sit on my lap while I wrap my arms around her.

* * *

**They are so cute together! Im such a huge shipper :3**


	15. Chapter 15: Dog Loss and Bloodloss

**Alright here is chapter 14! yesssss!**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Come on! Let's not waste the day away, let's do something crazy and wild!" Austin says to me while I lay my head against his chest.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Hmm…what about…let out all the dogs in the pound!" He says excitedly.

"That is really dangerous. What if there are mad dogs? What if we get caught? What if they have hydrophobia?"

"Number one, there won't be any mad dogs! Number two, we won't. Lastly, what is hydro-whatever?"

"Hydrophobia is rabies." I say. "They won't have rabies!" He says.

"Fine. Let's go."

(2:00 p.m. at the dog pound parking lot)

"Okay, here is the plan. First, I will take that stray cat over there," He says pointing to the tabby cat, "And set it down near the dog cages."

"How will you get in without being caught?" I say

"Crawl on the side of the counter so the employee can't see us."

"Alright, continue with the plan." I say urging him to go on.

"When I get to the door talk to the guy about adopting a dog. While you're doing that, I will crawl under. I'll set down the cat like I said and then, the dogs will start barking and the person working will run to the cages while we hide behind the door. When he is in there, we run to the counter and push the button to open the cages! Ready?" He asks.

"Let's go!" I say bouncing up-and-down like a kid.

Austin jumps out of the car and picks up the little cat. It doesn't squirm so we will be fine. When we get to the door I walk in and open the door so Austin and crawl in with the cat. They sneak past the counter and I ask the guy, "I am here about adopting the dog," I look at his list that he is filling out, "Lucky."

"Fill out this form please." He says and hands me two papers. Right before I write, Austin sneaks out the entrance to the cages and the dogs start to bark. Austin crawls and sits by my foot. "What's going on in there?" The person says and walks through the cage entrance. I hurry up and lean over the counter and press the button that opens the cages. Austin and I run to the car and wait until loads of dogs start coming out. We laugh our heads off as the employee tries to catch them. We start up the car and drive out of the lot.

After that we decide to grab some lunch. Austin stops by Mc. Donald's and we order hamburgers, then drive home and eat them. We go inside my house and sit back on the couch deciding what to do for the rest of the day. We hear a knock on the door and Austin opens it up to a man.

"He-"before Austin could say hello, the man pushes him out of the way and barges upstairs.

"AUSTIN!" I yell and help him up. We run upstairs and find him taking a whole bunch of items. A guitar, necklaces, the MyTAB, and other stuff.

"Get out!" Austin yells and runs up to him and punches his face. The man punches him back and I yell Austin's name again. I run over to him and examine his face. It's red and before I could do something, I'm lifted into the air and taken downstairs. I kick, punch, and even bite his shoulder. He screams and drops me on the floor where I cut my arm on a hanging nail. The blood drips onto the floor and the guy races out the door. I run back upstairs and find Austin opening the door. He runs and hugs me.

"Are you okay?!" I exclaim.

"I'm fine." He says, "Look at your arm!" he says holding it while blood drips on his hand.

"It's fine, just some blood." I say

"Ally, it's a LOT of blood! You need stiches at least." He takes my hand and we walk downstairs. "Is that were you got cut? How did you manage that?" He says pointing to the bloody area.

"When he picked me up I bit his shoulder and he dropped me. That's when my arm got cut on the loose nail." I say.

Half way to the door, I start to get tired and have a headache. "Austin, I'm not feeling so well." I say.

He turns around and looks at me worried. I start to feel really bad. "My head hurts and I feel like I can pass out." That's when I do pass out on the floor.

_Austin's POV_

"Ally?!" I say and rush over to where she fell. She must have lost a lot of blood. I pick her up and carry her to the car. I put her on the front seat and buckle her up. I get in the driver's seat and drive to the hospital. When I arrive, I take her out and carry her inside. The doctors take her while I wait nervously in the waiting room.

About a half hour later, the nurse comes out and tells me she's okay and that she just lost a lot of blood. I walk inside her room where Ally is sitting on a chair with her arm all stitched up. I run up to her and hug her like I haven't seen her in forever. I take her hand and we walk to the car and drive back to her house. It's five so we still have a lot of time on our hands. When we get back to the house, we clean up the bloody mess Ally's arm made, and the mess the guy made. Then we sit down on the couch wondering what to do. "Wait a minute. My dad put up security cameras outside. Maybe we got footage of the guy!" Ally says to me. She runs to her laptop and opens up a file that has tapings of the last few hours. She clicks the one that is labeled today's date and we watch. You can't see his face perfectly but it's enough evidence.

"Let's call the police and send this in." She says and grabs her cell phone. She talks to the police for a few minutes and then hangs up. She sends the film to the police department's email. We walk back downstairs and lay on the couch together trying to figure out what to do for the rest of the day. It's already six now.

"Want to watch a movie?" I ask.

"Sure. Which one?" She says.

"How about a scary movie…Paranormal Activity?" I say. She agrees and we watch it on Netflix. Through the movie, Ally gets scared and I let her hide her face on my chest. Even at some points she would chew her hair nervously. After that's over, I have to return home. I say goodbye to Ally and lightly kiss her on her lips then get in my car. When I get home, my parents haven't arrived yet so I walk inside and get into my pajamas. I turn on the TV and lay on my bed bored outta my mind. I think about playing the MyTAB but remember that the idiot stole it. _What jerk! He robbed Ally's necklace, guitar, and our MyTAB! He seriously injured Ally and punched me,_ I think, _I hope the police find him and lock him up forever. _A few minutes later, I get a call from Ally.

"Hello?" I answer.  
"Austin, he's back! Help m-" And she's cut off by a scream.

* * *

**Now, the story is getting really dramatic! Muhahaha cliff hanger!**


	16. Chapter 16: Found

**I am SO SO SO SO SORRY GUYS! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY! SORRY THIS IS SUPER SHORT THE NEXT WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE! I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND! THNX!**

**~Bree**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Let go of me!" I yell.  
The guy came back, this time, looking for something more valuable. Me.  
I'm lifted once more and carried downstairs again. I still have me phone in my pocket and can hear Austin screaming through the phone. I try to say something back, but the kidnapper covers my mouth with his hand.  
He walks through the door and I kick his private. He drops me and I run off. He chases me and came prepared.  
A gun?! I'm scared out of my mind. He shoots but misses every shot. About six shots later, a bullet skims across my shoulder, but I keep running.  
Before I know it, he chased me all the way to the forest we went camping at.  
The branches and twigs keep scratching me, but I still run for my life. About a few minutes later, I outrun him and hide in a huge hollow log. He runs past not noticing.  
I examine my injuries. The wound on my arm is back open, I have a shoulder injury from the bullet, and several scars from the forest.  
I pick up my phone and quickly dial Austin's number.

Austin's POV

"Ally! Are you okay?!" I shout.  
"Sorta,"Ally whispers, "he is ... though. I'm... forest...me please!" her phone starts to mess up and then the connection dies.  
I run and jump in my car. I quickly drive to the forest and when I arrive I get out of the car and run into the forest. I whisper Ally, but get no response. I start fast walking, and come across a drip of blood on a tree root. _Ally..._ I think. I run now following every dot I encounter, then I hear my name. I look in a big log and find her crouched with scars on her and her arm and shoulder bleeding.  
"Oh my god, Ally!" I say as I pull her out and hug her. "I will never let you go as long as I live!"  
"Austin we need to get out of here! That creep-o is still around."  
"I'll call the police."  
I grab my cell phone and dial the department. They pick up and I explain everything. They say that they will be on their way pronto. I hang up and turn to Ally.  
"Let's get you to the hospital."  
We walk to the car in silence with our hands together and get in the car. I drive to the hospital and we go in. They stitch her up again and we go to her house.

"Never again I will let you go." I say.

* * *

**Too short. Also I will TRY to do reader of the week. Keep a look out on my profile.**


	17. Epilogue

I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY! SO SORRY I DIDNT WARN YOU THE END WAS NEAR! SOOOO BUSY! DONT WORRY I WILL UPDATE KICK AND MY NEWEST STORY BASED ONT HE GUARDIANS OF GA'HOOLE.. ITS CALLED SHARP TALONS: THE FEMALE GUARDIAN!  
Thanks...

~Bree

* * *

Epilouge

-Three months later-

Ally's POV

"Hey guys what's up?" I say.

Trish had texted me to meet her at her new job, Tom's Tacos. I see Dez and Trish at a table, but no Austin. I take a seat next to Trish.

"I have some BIG news! But we have to wait for Austin." and at that moment Austin rushes to the table and seat down "_causally"_ next to me. We have been together for a long while now. Hope nothing changes.

"Sorry I was late," Austin says, "Traffic. The bee whisperer is-"

"THE BEE WHISPERER?!" Dez exclaims bouncing up and down like a five year old.

"Yes now calm done!" Trish continues. "Anyways this news will change our lives forever! Austin, Starr Records want to send you…."

As she pauses Austin takes my hand in excitement.

"On TOUR!"

At that second we all jump from our seats and hug each other. We are all too busy cheering that we don't care about the crazy looks people are giving us.

"I can't believe this!" Austin cheers. "A tour! With all of you!"

"We are going on tour!" I shout

This is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

After Austin.

* * *

Sorry this was short. Keep in touch with my other stories! Thanks for reading Auslly shippers!

3


End file.
